custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Vradok
Vradok was a Great Being, and one of the most dangerous entities in existence. Biography Spherus Magna When the Great Beings lived on Spherus Magna, Vradok was tasked with creating a species that could aid the Agori, and later, the Matoran. He found a way of turning prototype Matoran - the Av-Matoran - into Bohrok, semi-mechanical beings that could control basic elements. He hid his creation from the other Great Beings for many years, before moving to the Matoran Universe, where all the different prototypes were put into action. Claiming that they were new beings entirely, Vradok passed the Bohrok off in front of his colleagues. He let his ‘creations’ work, as the Great Beings left to work on new projects. In their pursuit of knowledge, Vradok and the other Great Beings experimented on the warriors and Agori of the Sand Tribe, altering their genetic structure. To assist the newly created Mata Nui in his task of monitoring the universe, Vradok created the Bahrag and Bohrok Va to help their first creations, the Av-Matoran (a select few of whom later evolve into the mechanical Bohrok) in clearing the island that Mata Nui uses as camouflage. To power the Bohrok, Angonce, Vradok and other unnamed Great Being created the Krana from the remnants of the Matoran creation process. However, some of the material accidentally spawned the destructive, reptilian Zyglak. Whilst Vradok was interested in these creatures, the other Great Beings decided to shun them, and they went to the darkest recesses of the universe. But, not wanting a potential experiment subject to go to waste, Vradok hid a few in his lab. Kiridonia Following the Shattering, Vradok decided that his work with the Great Beings wasn’t enough, as he had to follow too many orders, so he created his own world, Kiridonia. Using the Matoran as a base for his work, he created a species which could convert the energy of others into temporary strength and speed enhancements. He also created an organization devoted to serving him, known as the Disciples of Vradok. He also transplanted his consciousness into a biomechanical body - one more organic than machine, yet still resembling a Toa - and used his experiments to grant himself a wide array of extreme powers that his body as a Great Being could not have possessed. First Defeat At some point in the past, Vradok raised an army, intending to conquer the known universe. He managed to gain control several worlds, but was stopped by one of his brothers, Angonce. Angered, he activated as many Bohrok as he could and used them as an army. Most of these Bohrok were upgraded to Kal status, and were capable of bringing down a Toa. He also absorbed the energy of BlueSpace, making him grow to a tremendous size and amplifying his already extreme powers. However, he was once again defeated by Angonce. Angonce became extremely aggressive during the battle, and killed Vradok. All of his remaining cells were kept in a stasis tube by Reiax, who began working on a way to bring his master back from the dead Ambush on Jydivia During the Destiny War, Reiax's experiments allowed Vradok to return in a spiritual form, and so he possessed a Toa and Brotherhood of Makuta member called Volatile. After doing this, he upgraded her armour and grew the form to a larger size, increasing the Toa's natural strength. In his new form, he attacked Pyrez and the Glatorian Liizuhk, striking him in the chest with a laser beam. When Pyrez hurled a devastating blast of plasma at Vradok, he used a mental attack on the Makuta, who was nearly sent tumbling to his death. Vradok then preceded to slice off one of Liizuhk's arms, and be driven away from the site by Frydax. As Vradok left, he took Pyrez captive, claiming that they had "much to discuss". After finding a small hut, Vradok began to interrogate Pyrez. When the Makuta refused to answer, Vradok threatened him. Frydax interrupted this, and began dueling Vradok. During the fight, Frydax's staff was knocked away from him, so he grabbed a small twin-bladed dagger. The device Angonce gave him transformed it into a mighty blade, and increased his strength. Taken by surprise, Vradok staggered back, only to have Frydax plunge the device into Volatile's chest. It separated the two beings, and Vradok was defeated once more. The Return After Kreix managed to take a sample of Toa Ihu's immortal tissue, Reiax was able to resurrect Vradok as a biomechanical being. Ihu was forced to watch as Vradok was brought back to life in his fortress on Kiridonia. Vradok proceeded to fling the Toa out into space, unaware that doing so would lead Ihu into BlueSpace. Vradok entered the Matoran Universe, casting the spirit of Makuta Teridax into a temporary sleep in order to pass unnoticed. He made his way into Metru Nui and did battle with the Toa Nuva , the Toa Hagah and the Order of Mata Nui. He easily shrugged off their attacks, even with the intervention of Tren Krom (who at the time was inhabiting Lewa's body), and destroyed a large number of buildings on the island before Ihu returned, having absorbed BlueSpace energy himself. Tapping into the willpower of every free mind in the Matoran Universe who were threatened by Vradok, Ihu managed to flood Vradok's body with more BlueSpace energy than he could handle. Unable to absorb the energy safely, Vradok overloaded; his body destroyed, his consciousness obliterated. Legacy The Disciples of Vradok continued to function after Vradok's death, under the leadership of Reiax. The cult went to war against the Water Council just prior to Spherus Magna's reformation, but was defeated and the organization thereafter disbanded. Most of the fleet surrendered, and Reiax was quickly destroyed by Ihu when a futile attempt at seizing godlike power failed. Abilities and Traits Vradok's abilities were created artificially by his numerous experiments, and those done by Reiax. To lesser beings, he appeared to be a god. He displayed control over every primary and secondary element, most Makuta powers, a great level of transmutative and shapeshifting powers, energy absorption and manipulation, and the ability to instinctively map his surroundings telepathically, giving him unparalleled spatial awareness. Vradok was cruel and cold-hearted. He would sacrifice his greatest ally to achieve even minor ends, if the need arose. He was ruthless, and would show no mercy to his enemies or to prisoners of war. List of Powers *'Super Strength' - Vradok is extremely strong, and has been known to hurl gigantic boulders at foes. *'Fire' - Vradok can control the element of fire. *'Water' - Vradok can control the element of water. *'Ice' - Vradok can control the element of ice. *'Air' - Vradok can control the element of air. *'Stone' - Vradok can control the element of stone. *'Earth' - Vradok can control the element of earth. *'Super Dexterity' - Vradok can perform difficult athletic abilities at a supreme level, and also has a mental quickness, as well as being agile and witty. *'Flight' - Vradok can fly with extreme ease. *'Telekinesis' - Vradok has telekinetic abilities. *'Shapeshifting' - Vradok is known to take on various forms for various purposes. Forms Creations *Reiax *Kiridonia *The Bohrok Swarms *Cahdok and Gahdok Trivia *Vradok was created as an entry into BionTimeWorks' MOC Contest on YouTube, where he came 3rd. He was later entered into T1Movies' MOC Contest, and came 11th. Appearances *''The Legacy Chronicles'' **''Land of the Dark Hunters'' (Mentioned) **''Kreix's Task'' (Mentioned) **''Disciple of Evil'' (Mentioned) **''Vradok Returns!'' **''Ambush on Jydivia'' (In Volatile's body) Category:Ihu Category:Great Beings Category:Bohrok Category:Disciples of Vradok